Getting Over You
by ClearasKrystal
Summary: Takes place after Jade dumped Beck. Instead of going to Tori's place with a broken kite and tears in her eyes, Jade decides that she is no longer going to fight for Beck and that she will move on. Better description inside. This is a Bade fanfic.


**A/N: This story takes place right after Jade dumps beck. She went to his RV to get him back and he said no, he doesn't want to get back together. So instead of going to Tori's place with a broken kite and tears in her eyes, Jade decides that she is no longer going to fight for Beck's affections and that she wants to move on. Btw, I want Jade to have at least one close female friend and I really love Ariana Grande (Cat) so if you see Jade and Cat being very chummy, it's because I would rather have those two become fast friends than Jade and Tori or Jade and Trina. Lol. Trust me, I am a pro Jade and Beck fan so don't get angry at me for having them break up. They'll find their way to each other eventually. lol**

Ch. 1

At a time like this walking to Beck's seemed like a stupid idea, especially since she had her own car. Tears streamed down Jade's cheek as she walked down the street. She had just left Beck's RV after a failed attempt at convincing him to take her back waiting until after she was a few feet away from to let the waterworks come into view. Crying was something she rarely did because it made her feel week and vulnerable. So getting teary-eyed over Beck made her realize that she was at her breaking point. That the barrier she held up on a day-to-day basis was finally in shambles. The emotions she always tried to hide were now visible for the world to see.

And out of everyone in the world to see her cry, Cat seeing her cry was about the worst. Cat Valentine, Jade's next door neighbor and classmate at Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school, was sitting on the front porch of her house, eyes concentrating on the book she was reading. Even though the two weren't necessarily friends, they did associate with each other from time to time through Beck. Thinking about it now, the realization that she didn't really have any friends struck Jade hard. The only reason why Cat and the others even talked to her sometimes was because she was Beck's girlfriend, and now that they were over, they had no reason to talk to her anymore.

Jade tried to hurry to her house, hoping, Cat wouldn't notice her. She might have gotten away with sneaking into her house too, if she didn't drop her house keys on the ground. Cat looked up from her book, a genuine smile coming across her face when she spotted Jade. Getting up, she waved as she walked over. "Hey Jade."

Jade picked up her keys and looked down at the ground. There was no way she would allow herself to let Cat see her cry. "Hey. What's up?"

Cat shrugged. "Nothing much. I was just finishing reading Twilight for like the gazillionth time and…. Jade are you crying?"

Jade looked away. "If you tell anyone about this…"

Cat held up her hands in retaliation. "I won't. I promise."

Jade finally turned to look at Cat. "Thanks."

Cat nodded, her long red velvet cupcake hair bouncing as her head moved up and down. "No problem…Do you want to maybe, talk?"

"You don't have to be nice to me, Cat. Beck's not here so you can stop acting like you care, okay."

Cat raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over her face. "What are you talking about?"

Jade wiped the last remaining tear off her cheek. "Look I know you and the rest of the guys only put up with me because of Beck, but you don't have to anymore. Beck and I broke up."

Cat didn't know what to say. Yeah, she was aware that she and Jade weren't exactly bff's, but that was because everytime she tried to befriend her, Jade would push her away. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You weren't here yesterday when we broke up. I think you were on that field trip to see that broadway musical, 13."

Cat chuckled. "Yeah, I was."

"Was it good?"

"It was amazing and you're completely changing the subject."

Jade rolled her eyes. She had to give Cat some credit. She wasn't as ditzy as she originally thought.

Cat continued. "I just figured you might want to talk to someone….And I'm a good listener."

Jade thought it over, before finally giving in. "Okay, fine. I guess we can talk for a little bit."

Cat smiled. "Yay! I made red velvet cupcakes so we can totally snack on those in my room." She grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her towards her house.

xoxoxoxoxo

Beck relaxed on his bed in his RV, his arms resting behind the back of his head, thoughts consumed with memories of Jade. He wasn't over her. Not even close. But he figured he had to move on. As much as he loved her, he knew they needed some space to figure things out. Yeah when Jade dumped him yesterday, it hurt like hell, but after some much needed space, he figured it was a good thing.

But what wasn't a good thing was the look on Jade's face after she asked him for a second chance, and he told her he wasn't ready. If looks could kill, then he should have been dead just from the crushed expression on her face. She didn't say a thing after he rejected her, but her eyes said it all. She was heartbroken. He sighed just thinking about the set of events that transpired within the last two days just before a random knock came on his door.

Beck jumped off his bed and answered the door, surprised to find Tori Vega standing before him. "Hey."

Tori waved. "Hey. Your dad told me I would find you in the backyard. I didn't think that he meant that you slept in your backyard." She chuckled.

"Yeah, my parents told me if I stayed in their house, I had to follow their rules. So in came the RV and my own rules."

"Awesome." Tori smiled. "Can I come in?"

Beck shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" He moved over so Tori could climb in before closing his door.

xoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe you made these cupcakes." Jade said, licking the frosting off of her fingers. "These are amazing."

Cat smiled. "I like to cook sometimes." They were in Cat's bedroom, laying on Cat's queen-sized bed. Her bedroom really did go with her energetic and out there personality. The bedroom walls were painted a light purple, a few posters of Hollywood hotties like Shia Labeouf and Zach Efron hanging on the walls. She had a light blue flat screen tv plastered into her wall, and a two light pink dressers placed on each side of the room. Kat's personality was vibrant and her bedroom explained it all.

"So.." Cat began. Jade knew where this was going. "Do you still want to talk?"

Jade sat up straight. Cat did a good job of managing to keep Beck off topic when they were enjoying her cupcakes. Not once pressing about what happened. But Jade knew it would come up eventually. Talking about her feelings was never really her forte. But she was so hurt and confused, she felt like she needed to talk to at least someone. "I broke up with Beck." Jade finally muttered.

"Why? You're crazy about each other!" Cat asked.

"He's been spotted hanging around this celebrity named…"

"Alyssa Vaughn?" Cat blurted out. "Yeah, I've seen their picture in a few magazines."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I was jealous. I felt like as long as Beck was hanging around a girl like Alyssa Vaughn, he would lose interest in me."

"Why would you think that?"

Jade tried to keep herself from tearing up. Too bad her eyes betrayed her and tears started streaming down her cheeks once again. Cat hopped off her bed and grabbed a box of Kleenex off of her desk, handing it back over to Jade.

Jade wiped the tears on her cheek with a tissue before answering. "Because you've seen Beck? He's gorgeous. A lot of girls are attracted to him and are constantly flirting with him in front of my face. And Alyssa Vaughn is this gorgeous socialite who is coming around Beck and I just wanted to break up with him before he hurt me."

"Jade, I doubt that would have happened."

"You don't know that! Alyssa is everything that I'm not…prettier, nicer, funny, she dresses cute, and she's a blonde."

"Oh my gosh, Jade stop it!" Cat said, sitting back down on her bed. "You got to stop putting yourself down. You are a lot of those things that you just named. Yeah, you're not a blonde, but you're naturally pretty, and I actually like the way that you dress. And you're nice when you want to be and you funny. That's what Beck loves about you."

"Then why won't he take me back?" Jade asked, finally looking Cat in the eyes. "Why when I asked him for a second chance, he said he needed space?"

Cat had no answer for that question; especially since she didn't even know Beck's side of the story. "Don't bit my head off for saying this, but maybe he's right. Maybe you two need some space right now."

Jade gave Cat a coldhearted stare. "I should have known you wouldn't take my side." She hopped off of Cat's bed, fully ready to head out the door.

Cat jumped up as well. "I'm on both of your sides, Jade. I'm just saying that you spent so much of your time with Beck, that I never really seen you do your own thing. That's all."

Jade ignored Cat's remark and charged for the door, but Cat ran in front of her and blocked her off. "If you don't move out of my way, I'll make you." Jade threatened.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Jade, just hear me out!"

"Why should I?" Jade yelled.

"Because you need a friend."

"I don't have friends."

"Exactly. You're always with Beck. Do you ever have time for non-Beck related activities? You were so consumed with him that you never put yourself out there to make friends."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I think you and Beck are made for each other, I really do. But I think that this breakup gives you the perfect time to focus on you. Remember our freshman year at Hollywood Arts? It was the first day of school and we were taking Drama 101. Mr. Fritz made everyone introduce their selves and we each had and tell one thing about ourselves. You said you wanted to start a rock band before the end of the school year so you could try out for the school talent show. You never did."

Jade was puzzled. It really shocked her that Cat managed to remember that, but she completely forgot. She didn't want to admit it; that Cat was making a valid point. But the sinking feeling she felt in her chest gave it away… Cat was right. "I've been busy."

"Yeah, with Beck. I'm not trying to hurt you, Jade. Believe me, I know how it feels to be so consumed a guy that you begin to lose sight of who you are. I've been there."

Sighing, Jade stopped trying to fight the inevitable, and turned back around, walking back to Cat's bed, and sitting down. "You're right." It hurt like hell to admit the truth. "I made my life all about Beck. How pathetic am I?"

"You're not pathetic." Cat answered, taking a seat next to Jade. "You're just in love, it's normal. "

Jade shook her head. "No. What's not normal is I haven't done anything I wanted to do since I came to Hollywood Arts. It's like I forgot the reason why I came to that school in the first place."

"Well you're only a sophomore in high school. You have plenty of time to figure things out."

Jade chuckled, but her face was serious. "Yeah. Starting tomorrow."

**A/N: Yeah I know this fanfic is lame and I'm not that good of a writer, but please bare with me. It will get better from here, I promise! **

**What do you think will happen in chapter 2? Do you think something happened between Tori and Beck? What do you think of the Jade and Cat convo? Leave your opinions in the comment section. :D**

**p.s,**

**Don't worry, this is purely a Jade and Beck fanfic. They will be endgame, but they have a lot of problems they need to work out to be happy as can be again :D**


End file.
